101315 - Rome wasn't built in a day
angryGardener AG began pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 10:47 -- AG: Hey AG: How's the whole WORLD DOMINATION thing working out for you? GG: The same it did yesterday, thanks for asking. GG: Like all good things a plan needs time to come together. Why rush it? AG: That is true AG: After all, Rome wasn't built in a day AG: Though your empire wouldn't be a lot like Rome, would it? GG: M A Y B E more than you think! AG: Really? AG: How would you even manage an empire that large? AG: States maybe? AG: I don't think it would even matter GG: There W O U L D have to be some sort of hierachy in place, that much is for sure. Maybe I'll splinter my consciousness to achieve that range, or outright clone myself... GG: The technology isn't far off you know! Soon anything will be possible. AG: I believe that AG: But you have to come to terms that an empire that large wouldn't last long AG: At most I'd say a year or two GG: The way I see it, at the pace technology marches on it won't be long before the real-world problems with an endevor the scale of W O R L D conquest fade. At that point the only thing keeping one from taking over the world will be desire. GG: I need to play ahead of the curve and made preparations. Invent the technology if I have to. W H A T E V E R it takes to kickstart my conquest and ensure it for a L O N G time to come. AG: When you say things like that, I imagine you sitting on a throne killing anyone who defies you AG: It's kinda scary GG: I'm not scary at all! I realize that's the kind of thing a scary person would say but, honest. GG: Anyone at school could vouch for it. AG: Even you realize that you're kinda going crazy AG: And you have to understand that you can't control the world by yourself GG: I disagree. GG: You're under the impression I'm going to run it into the ground and face opposition every step of the way. And sure, there will be resistance. GG: Change always faces it. GG: But I'm going to make the world a better place and E V E R Y B O D Y will have a grand time of it! AG: How? AG: Tell me, how? AG: How will you make the world a better place? GG: H A H A H A H A H A H A H A! AG: What? GG: U N F O R T U N A T E L Y my friends are ready to go. We're going into the forest for a few fun games. GG: So we'll have to continue this conversation at another point. GG: G O O D B Y E Mike! -- galvinizedGlobalization GG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 11:20 -- Category:Mike Category:Milo